Limited Collectors' Edition C-39
"Secret Origins, Super-Villains" is issue #C-39 of the DC Comics super-size title, Limited Collectors' Edition. This volume reprints classic tales from various DC titles revolving around the origin stories of classic bad guys. This volume boasts a cover illustrated by Dick Giordano and shipped with an October-November, 1975 cover date. It carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). "The Man Behind the Red Hood!" * Bill Finger - Writer * Lew Sayre Schwartz - Penciler * Charles Paris - Inker * Jack Schiff - Editor Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Commissioner Gordon * The Joker * Earl Benson * Dean Chalmers * Jimmy Kale * Paul Wong * Gotham City Police Department * Humans * Gotham City :* Ace Chemical Processing Plant :* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave * Batcomputer * Batmobile "How Luthor Met Superboy!" Appearances * Superboy, Kal-El * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Krypto * Kent family * House of El * Humans * Dogs * Kryptonians * Smallville * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Flight * Super-breath * Superhuman strength "The Coldest Man on Earth!" * John Broome - Writer * Carmine Infantino - Penciler * Frank Giacoia - Inker * Julius Schwartz - Editor Appearances * The Flash, Barry Allen * * Captain Cold, Leonard Snart * * * Humans * Altered humans * Central City * * * Cryokinesis * Super-speed "The Origin of Dr. Sivana" * Bill Parker - Writer, Editor * C.C. Beck - Penciler, Inker Appearances * Captain Marvel, Billy Batson * Sterling Morris * Doctor Thaddeus Bodog Sivana * Beautia Sivana * Magnificus Sivana * * * * Fawcett City * * * "The Origin of Terra-Man" * Cary Bates - Writer * Dick Dillin - Penciler * Neal Adams - Inker * Julius Schwartz - Editor Appearances * Terra-Man, Tobias Manning * Nova * Jess Manning * The Collector * None * * Humans * Kryptonians * Horses * * * 19th century * Notes & Trivia * "The Man Behind the Red Hood!" was originally printed in ''Detective Comics'' #168. * "How Luthor Met Superboy!" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #271. * "The Coldest Man on Earth!" was originally printed in ''Showcase'' #8. * "The Origin of Dr. Sivana" was originally printed in ''Whiz Comics'' #15. * "The Origin of Terra-Man" was originally printed in ''Superman'' #249. * Total page count: 68 pages. * Although Wonder Woman and the Cheetah appear on the cover to this issue, the only appear on the interior in a text article called "Super-Heroes and Their Arch-Enemies", and as part of a table-top diorama. Recommended Reading * Action Comics Vol 1 * Adventure Comics Vol 1 * Adventures of Captain Marvel Vol 1 * Batman Vol 1 * Flash Vol 1 * Whiz Comics Vol 1 External Links * * * Category:Limited Collectors' Edition Vol 1 Category:1975/Comic issues Category:November, 1975/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Cover artist Category:Dick Giordano/Cover inker Category:Sol Harrison/Cover colorist Category:E. Nelson Bridwell/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories